


duo cordibus vestris

by saltkingsage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude makes terrible cat puns asmr, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fluff Involving Cats, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Vague Spoilers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkingsage/pseuds/saltkingsage
Summary: Claude and Linhardt bond over cats, napping, and slight venting.





	duo cordibus vestris

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day 2 of FE Rarepair Week, which had cats as one of the prompts!

“I have a confession to make, Linhardt.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I…… have never really been around cats. Sure, I saw some at Garreg Mach, but that’s about it.”  
  
Linhardt gasped dramatically. “Surely you are kidding.”  
  
“Nope. Not kidding,” Claude winked.  
  
“That’s it. I will take you to a cat sanctuary after this war is over,” Linhardt stated.  
  
“Deal,” Claude took Linhardt’s hand and shook it. Linhardt cleared his throat and blushed slightly.  
  
“Oh? Cat got your tongue?”  
  
“Bold of you to assume I have a tongue,” Linhardt retorted while maintaining his composure.  
  
Claude’s mouth hung slightly open. He was stunned. Someone who could actually take his jokes? And that was handsome? Damn!  
  
“Claude? Claude. Your jaw looks unhinged,” Linhardt waved in his face.  
  
“O-oh. Sorry, you were just too purr-etty,” Claude snapped back to reality.  
  
“Enough with the cat puns! You just might steal my heart!” Linhardt buried his beet-red face in his hands.  
  
Footsteps towards the two young adults could be felt. The librarian shushed them and said, “Sirs, we are in a library. Please keep it down.”  
  
“Let’s… take this somewhere else,” Linhardt whispered.  
  
“Wording,” Claude teased with a slight warning tone.

Claude plopped down onto Linhardt’s bed and stretched. Meanwhile, Linhardt got comfortable at his desk.  
  
“I thought you were going to nap,” Claude said.  
  
“I can nap pretty much anywhere,” Linhardt deadpanned.  
  
“That’s… an ungodly power you have,” Claude remarked.  
  
“That’s really funny coming from someone who doesn’t believe in Seiros,” Linhardt snickered.  
  
“Hey now, I’m not entirely non-religious. Bless the land and all that.”  
  
“So… spiritual.”  
  
“You could say that, yeah.”  
  
“Interesting. I would love to find out more about spirituality, but the church would never allow it.”  
  
Claude sighed. “Yep. Religious dogma! Whoo!”  
  
After a few moments of silence, Linhardt stood up. Claude raised his eyebrows. Linhardt silently flopped down onto his bed, right next to Claude.  
  
“Linhardt? Are you uh, napping now? Because if you are, I’ll get up,” Claude rambled, trying to hold in a blush.  
  
“Yes, but you don’t have to leave… I. Um. Want you to nap with me,” Linhardt looked away, not caring that this was out of character for him.  
  
“If you say so… catnap time.” Claude made his face look like a cat.  
Linhardt couldn’t even get mad. It was actually funny.  
  
He scooted closer to Claude, testing the waters. A silent question hung in the air. Claude guided Linhardt’s arms around his waist, not even needing to say anything. Linhardt studied his features as a scientist would. He noted Claude’s beard and how messy it was. He could smell an earthy scent, with hints of lavender. And oh, Claude was breathtaking.  
  
Claude did not plan for this at all. But he wasn’t complaining. Linhardt’s arms felt calming. He hadn't noticed until now, but Linhardt was moving his hands in a repetitive motion over his abs. He shivered and relaxed even more. Linhardt’s hands felt so smooth, so lovingly smooth. Claude closed his eyes and relished this moment.  
Linhardt gently kissed Claude’s cheek before closing his eyes as well.

“Keep your eyes closed, babe. This is your surprise,” Linhardt said excitedly. “Will do.”  
  
Claude opened his eyes and gasped. There were cats everywhere.  
  
“Do you remember that promise we made during the war?” Linhardt asked.  
  
“I do,” Claude replied, smiling softly. An orange tabby walked up to him then and started meowing.  
  
“Hey, kitty kitty,” Claude cooed. Linhardt’s heart melted. The cat started purring and rubbing her head on Claude’s leg.  
  
“H...how do i. Pick her up?” Claude asked.  
Linhardt picked her up, cradling her in his arms. “She’s friendly!”  
  
He then handed her to Claude, and she meowed happily. Claude cradled her as well, and he could feel his worries melting away. Apparently his boyfriend and cats were his stress relievers now. He petted her head, and she meowed once more. Linhardt aww’ed and smiled brightly.  
  
“If Ignatz was here right now, I’d ask him to paint you two,” he said.  
  
“Am I really that handsome?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Claude smiled, but it was not one of those easy ones that he usually gave to everybody. This was genuine. He was so goddamn happy with this surprise. If he could stay here forever, he would.  
The cat meowed once again, asking to be let down. Claude put her down on the ground, and she continued to purr. He yawned, as it was a hot, humid day.  
  
“Naptime?” Linhardt asked.  
  
“Naptime.”  
  
The two young men laid down on the ground, with cats surrounding them. The cats kept their distance, but could still be reached if one rolled over.  
“But first…”  
  
Linhardt tenderly smooched Claude on the lips. Claude chuckled and wrapped his arms around Linhardt’s waist. He then returned the kiss. His lips were so soft, so deliciously sweet. He ran his hands through Linhardt’s hair, earning a happy sigh. When they broke apart for air, Linhardt immediately conked out on Claude’s chest. Claude closed his eyes as well, and he gave Linhardt one more kiss on the head before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @IincIaude !


End file.
